In general, motor vehicles such as cars, SUVs and Jeeps have front-end grilles that serve various functions. For example, a front-end grille is configured to cover a front-end opening in the body of an automobile where an air-cooled radiator is disposed, while having some form of grating configuration that allows air to pass through the grille and enter into the engine compartment and flow towards the air-cooled radiator. While front-end grilles provide some form of protection to the air-cooled radiator and engine from debris, such front-end grilles are designed to provide a fanciful ornamental design, wherein the grating may be insufficient to prevent certain types of debris from impacting the air-cooled, radiator while driving the vehicle. For example, front-end grilles typically have grating configurations that allow insects and other small debris such as pebbles and sand, for example, to pass through the grille and impact the air-cooled radiator. Over time, such impact can clog, or otherwise damage, the air-cooled radiator, which can result in a decrease in the airflow through the radiator, and thus, decrease the cooling functionality of the radiator.